The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, reciprocating compressors can include a compressor body and a drive motor arranged in the compressor body. The drive motor can drive a piston disposed within a compression cylinder formed in the compressor body. Some arrangements include multiple pistons that reciprocate in dedicated cylinders formed in the compressor body. The electric motor may include a stator, a rotor, and a crankshaft that is configured to drive the piston or pistons. Typically, the compression cylinder can include a cylinder block defining a compression chamber in which the pistons are reciprocally movable in a linear direction by respective connecting rods disposed between the pistons and the respective portions of the crankshaft. Typically, a valve assembly is mounted to the compressor body and includes valving therein for providing controlled discharge of compressed gases from the compression chamber. In some configurations however, such valve assemblies may not provide the desired flow capacity needed for certain applications.